


A Job is a Job

by 2tubborn2hiipper



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Cat Ears, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rough Sex, zen is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tubborn2hiipper/pseuds/2tubborn2hiipper
Summary: Zen gets convinced to be in an ad for a cat product. Jumin approves. A lot.





	

Zen cringed, sorting through the clothes he was meant to be wearing. An advertisement for that trust fund kid. For cat beds no less! How he let Jumin convince him this was a good idea he had no idea.

_A job is a job..._ he told himself, sighing as he began dressing. He smiled as he pulled on a loose, button up pyjama shirt. Of course that trust fund kid would use mulberry silk. He appreciated the feeling of the fabric anyway. He slid on the pants slowly, savouring the slide of the fabric against his skin. Zen smirked as he glanced at his reflection, then stopped to check himself out a little longer.

The shirt hung slightly off of one shoulder, the pure white of the garment complimenting his fair complexion. It was slightly longer at the back, accentuating his slim figure and making it more delicate looking. The pants clung to his hips but fell loosely down his legs, softly brushing around his ankles at the slightest movement. He stared for a few minutes, eyeing the clothes and the way they framed his body. His make up had been done earlier, dark wings sharpening his eyes further and his lips were soft and full looking from the red gradient lipstick.

“Wow..” He breathed softly, before shaking his head and chuckling.

_Of course, I always look good._

He slowly turned from his reflection and looked down to where the clothes were, and groaned. Sitting on the bench was a soft looking pair of white cat ears with clips and a fluffy tail. He could feel his lip curling in disgust, but he picked them up anyway. As if Zen would let anyone say he didn’t do a job properly. He clipped the ears carefully into place, adjusting his hair around the base of them to hide the clips. Picking up the tail, he inspected it, feeling the wire to bend it into shape and finding a pin on the end.

Unsure how to attach it, he just held it, cringing slightly at the feel of the fur, and opened his door. He jumped slightly as he came face to face with a girl, hand raised to knock. She squeaked and blushed in embarrassment, and he smiled.

“I-I’m sorry!” she said hurriedly. “Mr Han sent me to tell you the shoot would be starting in 10 minutes and he wanted you to come see the room briefly, to adjust.”

“That’s fine.” He said. “I just needed some help with part of the costume. I’m not sure how this tail is meant to be attached.” He held it out to her and she took it carefully.

“Mr Han said that if you needed any help he would take care of it.” She said apologetically. “If you’ll follow me…?” She turned slightly and walked a few steps, checking over her shoulder to make sure he was following.

Zen followed the girl through a long hallway, making several turns, and into an open room. It was fairly spacious, cables running across the floor leading to a fancy looking photography set-up, a single large camera was set up with a computer attached, a man was standing in front of it, fiddling with the settings. There was a small group of people gathered around a table that Zen recognised as the hair and make up team from earlier.

The main thing that caught Zen’s attention was the cat bed in front of the camera. It was well lit and sized large enough for a human to lounge in. It looked soft and ridiculously comfortable, and despite its actual purpose, he was almost tempted to go run his fingers along the pillow.

_This guy…_ Zen shook his head. _He_ would _design such a luxurious bed just for a furball._

He heard the make up crew chorus a greeting and looked away from the set up to see Jumin entering the room, Jaehee close behind with a clipboard. He held a hand up and nodded to the crew while Jaehee stopped to talk with them, flicking through her papers, but Jumin spared them no more effort than that as he headed straight for Zen.

“Does it fit well?” Of course the first words out of his mouth were about work.

“Hello to you too.” Zen grumbled, then raised his voice to a normal volume. “Its fine. Of course, anything looks good on me.” He winked and Jumin rolled his eyes. “The tail…” Zen looked around and found the girl who’d guided him nearby, talking with the cameraman. Jumin followed his eyes and saw she was still holding it.

“Ah… Alisha.” He called. She jumped at the sound of the man calling her name and quickly moved over to them. Jumin held out his hand and she gave him the tail before turning back and heading back to the cameraman. Jumin gestured for Zen to turn around and began fussing with the back of the pants, pinning the tail to them. Zen ignored the goosebumps that raised as Jumin’s hands brushed against his skin in the process, and turned around once he felt the man’s hands leave his body.

Jumin took a moment to study Zen’s appearance, looking him up and down slowly. Zen felt slightly exposed, noticing a strange glint in his eyes. He felt his face grow a little warm, and shook his head and Jumin nodded in satisfaction and told everyone to get ready to start. Alisha came back over to Zen as Jumin went and sat in a chair facing the set up to watch. She gestured for him to follow her to the oversized cat bed. He felt his nose crinkle a little, but ignored it and carefully arranged his face into a more pleasant expression.

“Okay, so I know you usually perform, but don’t worry too much, since this is only a photoshoot, you can relax and have some fun with it.” Alisha smiled. Zen smiled back at her, pushing down his disgust.

“Thank you.” He said. She moved away and he gave in to the temptation to reach down and touch the material. It was ridiculously soft and he was suddenly eager to lay on it.

“Zen? Are you ready?” The cameraman called, he nodded, getting himself into the performer mood. He lay across the bed first, on his stomach with his feet in the air. He folded his arms and rested his head on them, tilting it to look at the camera and allowing a soft smile to spread across his face. It was easy to be comfortable, and Zen was already beginning to enjoy himself, despite the purpose of the advertisement.

Keeping his eyes on the camera, Zen didn’t notice the intense look on Jumin’s face, and as they were all watching Zen move fluidly from pose to pose, nobody else did either. Just as Zen was posing in a catlike stretch, tail in the air, Jumin stood suddenly, startling Jaehee. He muttered that he had something he needed to do, and she nodded, allowing her eyes to return to the celebrity, blushing lightly. Jumin quietly slipped out of the room, most people just moving out of his way. They were used to him leaving halfway through, he was a busy man and often didn’t have time to sit through a whole shoot.

“He’s beautiful.” Zen heard one of the women sigh. His smile became a little more playful as he draped himself across the bed on his back, and he winked at the camera.

_It’s not so bad, I guess…_ He thought as he was praised by the crew.

“Alright, I think we’ve got more than enough.” The cameraman said as he stood up straight. “Good job everybody.”

Zen stood up and stretched, making a satisfied noise. He shook hands with the crew and stopped to talk to Jaehee, who praised him enough to inflate his ego for a week. It didnt take him long to realise that Jumin was missing.

“Where’s the trust fund kid?” He asked Jaehee, who looked around.

“He left a while ago. He usually leaves during shoots, often doesn’t have time to stay for the whole thing. Seems like he hasn’t returned. You can go ahead and return to your dressing room to get changed if you want.” She said, looking over as the cameraman called out to her. “I need to go. I will bring the car to the doors when you are ready to leave and we will drop you off at your house.”

“Thank you.” He said as she hurried over to people who began talking to her as soon as she was close enough.

_Poor Jaehee, always working._ Zen thought as he turned away and headed for the exit, thanking the staff on the way out. He was glad he remembered the way back to his room, and rounded the corner only to see Jumin leaning on the wall next to his door.

“Where did you go?” Zen asked, slightly annoyed that the man hadn’t stayed to watch him. Jumin ignored the question and closed the short distance between him, gripping his wrists.

“Keep those on a little longer.” Oh, Zen recognised that tone.

“No way, these aren’t my clothes, I have to give them back. They’re not mine to ruin…!”

“I’ll pay for them.” Jumin said, his tone steady, but a hungry glint in his eye.

“Oh my god. You can’t fix everything with money, you damn trust fund kid.” It didn’t take long for Zen to realise how much power he probably had over Jumin at the moment, and he decided to try taking advantage of this situation. “No. I’m still a professional, Jumin. I came here to do a job, now it’s done. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get changed and leave now.” He pulled his hand from Jumin’s grip and ducked around him, heading into his dressing room. He heard the door close behind him and knew Jumin had followed him.

“I’m the one paying you. That means I’m your boss, and you leave when I _say_ you leave.” Jumin said, his cold tone of voice causing a shiver up Zen’s spine.

_Oh man, I’m gonna get fucked._ He thought eagerly as he steeled his expression.

“Oh, I see.” He turned and cocked one hip out, folding his arms and tilting his head. “You can’t handle the fact that you only brought this upon yourself and can’t keep your dick in your pants. I’m sorry ‘boss’, but that’s not part of my contract.” He licked his lips slowly, watching Jumin’s dart to follow the movement.

_Hah. See how you like that, Mr CEO_. He thought smugly.

“You seem a little distracted, Jumin. Could it be that you’re feeling a little desperate right now?”

“Shut up, Brat.” Jumin countered. Zen laughed at him, a light airy laugh, and undid the button at the top of the shirt. The CEO watched him do it, eyes dark.

“I need to get changed, Jumin.” he smirked, knowing he was being a tease.

Jumin reached up, gripping Zen by the throat and pushing him up against the wall. Zen gasped and Jumin squeezed slightly, not cutting off the air flow but making it difficult to breathe.

“You’re being awfully…. _Disobedient_ today.” Jumin said in a low voice, punctuating the sentence with a quick squeeze of Zen’s throat. Zen felt a thrill go down his spine as the lack of oxygen to his brain made him light headed, before the grip loosened. He felt his face heat up and Jumin smirked at the light blush.

_Shit…_ Zen thought. Jumin looked downright predatory. _I’m going to be eaten._

Biting his lip as Jumin moved closer to kiss him, Zen tried to maintain his cool.

“Desperate are we, Mr. CEO?” He teased, just barely managing to keep his voice steady. Jumin’s eyes darkened and he stopped. He frowned disapprovingly and Zen gulped, unsure whether this was a good idea any more, but prepared to see it through.

Jumin was no longer smirking, instead he tightened his grip on the actor’s throat and pulled him away from the wall. Zen gasped as he was moved forcefully and shoved face down, bent over the vanity table. He felt the grip on his throat leave, and placed his hands on the table and lifted himself up to find himself looking at his own face. In the mirror’s reflection, he could see the blush dusting his cheeks, and the way his lips parted slightly. He could see Jumin behind him, meeting his stare in the mirror. The cold gaze sent shivers up his spine, and he felt his toes curl into the carpet of the floor of their own accord.

Jumin’s hands gripped Zen’s waist and he froze. One hand travelled its way down to the front of the pants and softly cupped the bump there. Zen jolted, biting his lip to hold in the noise that tried to escape.

“It seems to me that you’re the one who’s desperate.” Jumin said in a low voice that went straight to Zen’s dick. He didn’t even realise he was already half-hard, and the CEO began to massage it, not helping matters. Zen clenched his fists and groaned softly, arching his back and spreading his legs to give Jumin more access.

With a low chuckle, Jumin let go. Zen almost whined, and his hips jolted a little as he sought the lost friction. He felt strong hands grips his hips to hold him still, and hears a soft “tsk” of reprimand. The hands moved and started to pull down the pants, and Zen’s breathing caught in his throat. He knew exactly what was coming and his body shook slightly.

The soft silk hit the floor silently, and Zen was left standing in his underwear and the shirt, bent over the table, head hanging down as he took a deep breath, preparing himself for the-

_SMACK_

He inhaled sharply as Jumin’s hand made contact with his skin. The pain quickly turned into a tingle and he whimpered softly.

_SMACK_

The other side now. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and bit his lip to keep himself from moaning.

“ _Are you going to be a good boy for me yet?_ ” Jumin’s sultry voice drove through the haze in Zen’s mind, and he struggled to respond. His body jolted as Jumin rubbed the sore marks, causing another dull ache to shoot through the flesh.

“Fuck you...” Zen managed a weak laugh.

“Wrong answer.”

_SMACK_

_SMACK_

Zen couldn’t hold back a cry of pain as he was hit on both sides in quick succession, in the same spots as before. A tear escaped and he moaned, his legs shaking slightly.

“Well? Are you going to be a good boy _now_?”

“Yes...”

“Yes… _What_ ”

_SMACK_

“A-ah!… god… _yes_ _daddy._ ”

“Good boy. That wasn’t so hard was it?” Jumin smirked and pulled down Zen’s underwear. Grabbing a tube of hand lotion from the table, he popped the cap and slicked his fingers. He teased around Zen’s hole, making the actor whimper and push his hips back. Jumin pulled his hand away.

“Uh-uh… Patience.”

Zen groaned and let his head drop down further, shifting to spread his legs wider. Jumin noticed him hiding his face.

“That won’t do..” Zen felt Jumin grip near the base of his ponytail with his dry hand, holding tightly and pulling it so that his head was forced up. Zen inhaled sharply and screwed his eyes shut.

“Open your eyes.” Jumin ordered. “I want you to see the faces you make.”

Zen opened his eyes slowly, staring back at him was his own reflection, face flushed, lips parted, and eyes half lidded and clouded with desire. He groaned and bit his lip, watching his reflection copy his movement.

“Good.” Jumin said, and without any warning he pushed a finger inside Zen. The actor gasped, struggling to keep his eyes open. His hips jolted as if he were trying to simultaneously get away and seek more at the same time. Jumin pumped his finger in and out, waiting for him to get used to it before adding another finger.

Zen clenched around the fingers inside him, the strong grip on his hair starting to ache, which only increased the pleasure he was feeling. His eyes darted to the reflection of Jumin’s face, to find that the CEO was staring at him. He smirked at the eye contact and pushed a third finger in.

Zen choked on a moan and he willed himself to breathe deeply, forcing his body to relax despite the sting of being stretched. Jumin pushed his fingers further in, probing slightly for the spot that felt the best. He knew he found it when Zen arched his back, groaning loudly, and shoved himself more onto Jumin’s fingers.

Jumin chuckled deeply. He leaned forward over Zen’s back, using his grip on the actor’s hair to pull him closer, and kissed up his spine. Hearing Zen whimper when he got to his shoulders, Jumin opened his mouth and bit down roughly, sucking to leave a dark mark.

“Fuck…!” Zen groaned. “It’s so hard to cover those up, asshole...” 

“Maybe next time you’ll learn to not disobey me.” Jumin just laughed, lightly running his tongue over the mark and up Zen’s throat. The actor shivered.

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” Zen asked.

“Oh, I’m going to _fuck_ you alright.” Jumin responded in his ear, his tone dangerous as he pulled out his fingers.

Zen moaned softly as they left him, immediately wanting them back even though he knew something better was coming.

“Don’t look away.” Jumin ordered as he let go of Zen’s hair. With a gulp, he nodded and kept his eyes trained on the mirror. He heard the rustle of Jumin’s belt coming undone and the zip of his jeans and couldn’t help the twinge of anticipation running through him. He licked his lips and watched hungrily as Jumin worked behind him, no doubt lubing himself up if the soft sigh of pleasure was anything to go by.

He felt his own neglected dick pulse, reminding him that it was still there, and he subconsciously shuffled a little. Jumin grabbed his hips tightly, stopping his movements. Zen couldn’t stop the needy sound as he felt the warmth of Jumin’s dick settle against his hole, and the CEO chuckled.

“Already so eager for daddy’s cock… so needy… Look at yourself, practically begging for it already.”

Zen moaned, almost closing his eyes before he remembered the order and forcing his eyes to stay open. Jumin watched him struggle with a satisfied smirk.

“ _Good boy_ ” He praised, and before Zen could retort Jumin pushed his way in. Zen’s eyes opened wide at the sudden force, unable to stop the cry that tore its way out of his throat. Jumin only waited for a fraction of a second before he pulled back and thrust back in again. Zen sobbed, pain and pleasure mixing into one big adrenaline rush as he dropped his head, unable to keep it up any more. He felt Jumin’s hand wind back into his hair, forcing him to lift his head back up and look at himself. Jumin used the other hand to pull Zen back, slamming his hips back to meet his own with every thrust.

For a brief moment, Zen was glad for the distance from everyone else and the privacy of the dressing room’s location before all thoughts were driven from his head as Jumin slammed directly into his prostate.

“Ah! Shhhhhit right there please Jumin oh god….” He babbled. Jumin adjusted himself and began to aim his thrusts, fucking him roughly. Zen saw stars, his vision blurring with tears as he cried out and gasped, all sorts of needy sounds escaping him. He looked at his reflection, seeing himself desperately gasping, lips red and parted, drooling slightly and tongue hanging out. His eyes were half lidded and there were tears escaping. His hand were curled into tight fists on the table.

Jumin’s hand moved from Zen’s hip to his dick, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Zen felt his legs shaking, threatening to give out, and leaned more weight onto his hands, forcing himself to stay upright. He tried to bite his lip to hold in his sounds, but a particularly rough thrust had his mouth falling open again. Jumin laughed, slightly breathless.

“No holding back. I want to hear it.” Zen groaned, feeling a tension in his abdomen meaning that he was getting close.

“I-I’m gonna come...” He said, voice shaking with need.

“No.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I. Said. _No_.” Jumin growled, gripping the base of Zen’s dick tightly and preventing his release.

“What no come _on_ Jumin please fuck I wanna-” He cut himself of with a cry of pain as his head was tugged back.

“You’ll come when I _say_ you come.”

Zen outright whined, painfully hard. Jumin continued his movements, not slowing down at all, and Zen’s eyes rolled back a little as the pleasure wracked his body. His breath caught, and he choked on a moan that was working its way out of his throat. He coughed a little and gasped for air, unable to catch his breath as it was repeatedly knocked out of him. His vision began to blacken around the edges and he shut his eyes tightly, unable to take looking at his desperate expression.

He just barely heard Jumin groan behind him, almost too focused on the pleasure that was slowly making him lose his mind.

“Zen… You can come...” He said in a rough voice, and he loosened his grip and began pumping Zen’s dick again.

Zen sobbed in relief as all the tension that had been building in his hips snapped like a coiled spring, and his hips jerked roughly as waves of pleasure crashed over him. Jumin stroked him to completion, until Zen whined that is was too much and tried to move away. Jumin stopped him.

“I’m not done with you yet.” He said, smirking.

“Whoa… wait, wha- ah!” Zen cried out as Jumin resumed thrusting into him, collapsing forward and leaning fully onto the vanity, unable to hold himself up. His cries were muffled by his arms, and Jumin tightened his grip on Zen’s hips, pulling him back roughly with each thrust. Zen’s mind clouded over, unable to think of anything but the feeling of Jumin inside of him.

It wasn’t long before Jumin’s thrusts became shaky, and he buried himself deeply into Zen with a growl as he came. Zen groaned at the heat inside him, slowly dropping into a heap on the floor as Jumin pulled out. The CEO took a moment to tidy himself up and put his dick back in his pants, before pulling out a small phone. He pressed a button and lifted it to his ear.

“Jaehee, Bring the car around the back. We’re going to have to escort Zen out carefully.” He said, eyeing the almost unconscious actor with a satisfied smirk.

He reached under Zen and scooped him up, shuffling him a little to open the door. Zen made a soft complaint at being jostled and Jumin tsked.

“Shut up. Or would you rather I left you there?” Zen’s only response was to bury his face in Jumins chest. He sighed and checked the hall before making his way quickly to the back exit where Jaehee would be waiting.

He made it to the car and the assistant opened the door for Jumin to lean in and carefully placed the passed out Zen in the backseat.

“You know we’re going to have to get the car cleaned again.” She stated dryly.

Jumin simply rolled his eyes and shut the door after putting the seatbelt on Zen and made his way to the other side.

“I’m sure I’ve said this before, Mr. Han.” She said as she got behind the wheel and waited for him to be buckled in. “But it would be in your best interests too avoid injuring him in a way that could affect his career.”

Jumin ignored her and stared out the window. She sighed, starting the car and driving carefully back to Zen’s house.

 


End file.
